<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weathering Tides by maizydaisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977832">Weathering Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizydaisies/pseuds/maizydaisies'>maizydaisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, buckle up buttercup, but with a happy ending cuz otherwise my beta wouldnt read, consistently frustrated iwaizumi hajime, emotionally constipated oikawa tooru, surfer!oikawa, trainer!iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizydaisies/pseuds/maizydaisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru had always loved the water.  It was in the way it felt like coming home, falling into the warm embrace of your lover and knowing you were safe. He loved being able to submerge himself and forget that the world back on ground existed, focusing instead on the raw power that was the ocean. </p><p>Now Oikawa is a professional surfer reaching for the top - the World Championship Tour. Surfing is a passion he's made his career and he'll do anything to hold on to it.  </p><p>And it was a love affair that Oikawa thought would last a lifetime. </p><p>Or so he had thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weathering Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey !<br/>welcome to my first ever foray into the haikyuu fandom, i really hope that y'all enjoy this!<br/>i'm hoping to post weekly on thursdays but that's definitely subject to change but i'll let y'all know :D<br/>thank u to the wonderful @upupbuttercup for their surfer!au art u inspire me to keep writing! &lt;3<br/>without further ado lets get started!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was hot on Oikawa’s nape, the sea breeze caressing through his hair as he laid across his surfboard. His hands gently curved over the surface of the water, feeling, tracing, waiting for the right moment. </p><p>Oikawa knew that the other competitors were off to his right waiting for the same thing he was; the perfect swell, their last chance to lock in a perfect ride. His knee scraped against his board uncomfortably and he shifted so that he was sitting and turned to look over his shoulder and the timer. <em>03:47… 03:46… 03:45</em>. </p><p>Oikawa turned back to sea, staring back out at the horizon. The last good swell had been five minutes ago and it didn’t look like another one was going to come before the timer was up. But he knew better. Oikawa could feel the ocean growing restless, he could feel it in his fingertips. Taking a breath, he knew he had to take the chance. This was the last heat of the finals after all, and he wasn’t about to come up short on his way to the top. </p><p>Settling back onto his board he started paddling out towards the horizon. This was it. He could see the break coming and he was not going to miss it. He forced himself to paddle harder, to pull his strokes a little faster, digging with the tips of his fingers and pulling back to his shoulders. <em>Right, left, right, left</em>. </p><p>The swell was cresting the horizon now and Oikawa took a breath before diving his board down into the depths. He felt the power of the wave surge overhead and as he breached the water on the other side, he saw it. The perfect wave. </p><p>Oikawa wasn’t sure where the surge of energy came from but he wasn’t going to question it as he turned back towards the beach, away from the horizon and let himself drop. </p><p>Oikawa felt the spray of the ocean water across his face as he broke out into a grin. He let himself be swallowed by the barrel and allowed himself to bask in the silence of the wave. Crouching low to the board he willed himself to go faster as he left the barrel and steered up towards the crest. For a moment he was airborne, and he let out a breath before he was plunging back into the water, his board landing on the surface somewhere to his left. </p><p>He knew, without checking the score board that the heat would be his. </p><p> </p><p>As Oikawa returns to shore with his fellow competitors at his side he drowns out the noise of the crowd and instead heads to where his sister and nephew stand. Grinning widely, he jogs up to their makeshift camp, watching with amusement as he sees Takeru jump up when he spots him coming over. </p><p>“Uncle Tooru, that last wave was so cool! Everyone thought you were crazy to go out there right at the end but I knew you’d be okay!” Takeru is wildly jumping around and Oikawa laughs as he hands his nephew his board. Takeru holds it reverently for a moment before he lays it down on the sand to clean it. This is a tradition between the two, and Oikawa is happy to let him have his moment.</p><p>“Thanks Takeru-kun.” Oikawa reaches down to rip the Velcro of his ankle strap before reaching behind his back to pull down the zipper of his wetsuit. “I was a little worried about the timer but I knew that wave was coming. Heed my next words young nephew—” he hears his sister snort —“If you feel the wave coming, always go for it. Even if it doesn’t count in the heat, it’ll still count for you.” </p><p>“Oh Tooru, if you keep filling my boys head with complete bullshi- with complete bull like that, he’s going to turn out just like you!” Tomoe sounds exasperated but when Tooru glances at her she’s got a half smile on.</p><p>“Well that’s exactly what I want” Oikawa says at the same time Takeru completely forgets about his board, springing back up and all but shouting “ I want to be just like Uncle Tooru! Mama please~ when can I take lessons?” </p><p>Oikawa laughs as he digs through his bag to find his towel. Finding it buried beneath an old copy of surfer magazine that he brings along to every competition for good luck, he whips it out and towels his hair off. </p><p>“How about I teach you tomorrow Takeru-kun. But you’ll have to wake up early, it’s a lot of work to go surfing,” Oikawa says this in as serious a voice as possible even though he knows it won’t deter his nephew for even a second. He’s more like Oikawa than he even knows. </p><p>“I’ll be okay!” Takeru exclaims and Oikawa knows that he means it. Takeru nods before going back to his task. Chuckling, Oikawa pulls off the rest of his wetsuit before pulling on his sponsor’s jacket. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks down at Tomoe, who’s taken a step closer so as not to be overheard. </p><p>“Mom and dad would be proud of you, you know that right? They would have been proud of you no matter what. You don’t”— she takes a steadying breath — “You don’t have to keep pushing yourself this hard.”</p><p>Oikawa blinks before plastering what he hopes looks like a smile on his face. Talk of their parents was always difficult and he attempted to avoid it at all costs. The memories that the conversations drug up were too painful.</p><p>“Tomoe-chan, I’m doing no such thing!” Oikawa grins - or maybe it’s a grimace - at his sister before turning to drop his towel on his bag. </p><p>“Have you at least spoken to Hajime-kun since you came back? He called me this morning to ask-” Oikawa’s heart stutters in his chest, but before he can think up a good excuse to dodge the question the blaring of a horn cuts over the chaos of the crowd announcing the judges results. The announcer for the Ichinomiya Chiba Open is blasted across the beach. </p><p>“<em>Ladies, gentleman, children, and surfers! The deliberation of the judges has ended and a clear winner of the Ichinomiya Chiba Open has been made. With a landslide win of 20 points, the surfer in white, number 13, Oikawa Tooru is your first place surfer</em>!”</p><p>“That’s my cue Tomoe-chan, I’ll see you from the podium Takeru-kun!” Oikawa starts to strut towards the podium and the throng of interviewers and spectators that have gathered to catch a glimpse of the champion. Him. </p><p>“Oh, would you bring my bag with you? I’ll pick it up tomorrow!” he tosses it over his shoulder before heading into the fray. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is handed the trophy by the head of the Japanese Surf League, and he hears the clicks of cameras and the thrum of cheers as he throws into the air with a grin. He’s one step closer to the World Championships. </p><p>“You had me worried out there Oikawa.” Kuroo murmurs to him from his second place podium at Oikawa’s right. “For a moment I thought you were paddling away to avoid your humiliating loss, and yet here you are in first. Again.”</p><p>Grinning Oikawa bent down to whisper into his rival's ear. </p><p>“The day you beat me will be the day I give up surfing for good Tetsu-chan.”</p><p>“You’ll be waiting forever for that day Kuroo.” Oikawa glanced down to his left at Bokuto who stood in third, the man’s eyes sparkling with mirth. </p><p>“<em>Alright let’s have the top three stand on the first place podium— photographers at the ready</em>!” </p><p>Oikawa shifted so that Kuroo and Bokuto could step up onto the middle podium. </p><p>“This asshole is too stubborn to give up and too selfish to let the rest of us in on his spotlight,” said Bokuto quietly through a smile. Oikawa felt Kuroo sling an arm around his shoulders and he briefly hoped that he wasn’t giving him bunny ears. He knew it was a lost cause as soon as the photographers laughed. Oikawa threw up a peace sign in resignation. </p><p>A few more stiff seconds pass before they’re free to step down again, and before Oikawa can make his escape Kuroo slaps a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“We’re happy to have you back in Japanese waters Tooru, even if you did just cream us in your first competition back.” Kuroo gives him a sly smirk and Oikawa wants to punch it off his face but before he can reply he’s cut short by his manager.</p><p>“Oikawa, over here please! <em>Surfer</em> Magazine wants to ask you a couple of questions!” </p><p>Oikawa looks over to see Yahaba waving his arms wildly above his head. </p><p>“Sorry boys, our friendly catch up’ll have to wait. Manager-kun is calling!” Oikawa fights his way through the crowd, hearing Kuroo and Bokuto laughing.</p><p>“Make sure you answer their questions in Japanese Oikawa, I don’t think they’ll understand if you speak in English!” Kuroo teases and Oikawa hears Bokuto’s boisterous laugh. </p><p>By the time Oikawa reaches Yahaba he’s already thinking about questions he’ll be faced with. Talking himself up, being in crowds like this, this is where he feels the most energised and he’s glad to be back in the familiar atmosphere. </p><p>Yahaba is gesturing wildly as he speaks with the interviewer of Surfer and Oikawa grins, immediately recognising him. The cameraman has to hold the camera a little higher to accommodate for Oikawa’s height. </p><p>“Mr Refreshing-kun! What an honour to be interviewed by the top journalist, to what do I owe <br/>
the pleasure?”</p><p>“Sugawara-san is fine Oikawa-san. And I am here because you are the top surfer as well as the most sponsored. Or would you like me to go interview Bokuto Koutarou? I believe Surfer is doing a piece on upcoming talent in the next issue-”</p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary Suga-kun! I’m the only one you need to concern yourself with today.” Grinning, Oikawa flaps his hand at Yahaba, silently asking for water.  Yahaba glares at him. Oikawa grins back. Huffing, Yahaba turns to go find him a water bottle. </p><p>“Thanks Manager-kun!” Oikawa shouts after him before turning his attention back to Sugawara. His hair is pulled back in a small bun, the silver catching the light. “So, what questions do you have for me? You gonna ask me to be on the cover for you again?”</p><p>“No, our cover piece is going to a female surfer this month. I’m actually here to ask you about your time training in Australia”. Sugawara holds the microphone of the recorder a bit closer to Oikawa and he dreads having to answer the question already. </p><p>He’d known this was going to be a hot topic of discussion and now he wishes Yahaba was here to help field the question for him. He plasters a smile on his face and hopes it doesn’t look too fake on camera. The last thing he needs is to look weak on the news for the entire nation to see. </p><p>“Ah well you know how it goes! I trained with the best of the best for almost two years.”</p><p>“You dominated the Australian surf scene for those two years. After your failure to place in the World’s Championships three years ago, why did you decide to take a break from competitions in japan?”</p><p>“I- Well, I needed a chance to get stronger. I wasn’t being pushed to my limits here and Australia offered me an opportunity I couldn’t refuse.” Blessedly Yahaba returned with a bottle of water and Oikawa took the chance to chug his way through half it. Yahaba grimaced as he realised the conversation he had missed out on. </p><p>“Oikawa-san’s choice to move to Australia and train there is currently not a valid topic of discussion. All that you are required to know is that it was his choice to leave and train in a country that would offer him new challenges and the opportunity to grow stronger for the World Championship Tour.”</p><p>“Okay,  I understand if it’s not something you wish to disclose. I’ll stop pressing on the matter for now.” Sugawara took a look at his notes before pressing on. </p><p>“I assume that your entry into the Ichinomiya Chiba Open means that you’re attempting to place for the World’s again?” </p><p>“Yes, that is my intention. I went to Australia to grow stronger and I fully intend to make it through the qualifying events this year. I will beat anyone who stands in my way, and that’s a promise.”</p><p>“Your competition will include the likes of Kuroo Testuro, Bokuto Koutarou, Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio, and Ushijima Wakatoshi. In the 10 events that make up the Qualifying Tour the competition will be fierce for the top spots. Are you prepared for the upcoming battles?” Sugawara said this all very nonchalantly and Oikawa wasn’t going to back down from this. </p><p>This was his first competition back in Japan. The war for qualifying for the Championship Tour had already begun and this was his declaration. </p><p>“Well since I’m the only one here with the looks and the skill, I fear that task rests on my heavy shoulders. Like I said before, I plan on reaching the top this year and I will do whatever it takes to get there. I’m fully prepared to claim my position at the top.” The tension after Oikawa says that is palpable. </p><p>Yahaba facepalms and Oikawa feels a little bad for his word vomit, Yahaba’s going to have a field day with the press later. Sugawara blinks at him, a little shocked by the intensity of Oikawa’s answer and the surrounding surfers had gone quiet. Oikawa knows that they all have a chance at the World’s Championship but with the qualifier events concluding in November, he knows that he has to assert himself. </p><p>He’s been away from Japan for almost two years and he is not going to let himself be swept away into the background. This time, he is going to stand his ground and fight. And if that means burning down old bridges in favour of getting to the World Championship Tour then so be it. </p><p>This year he was going to make it even if it killed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't say that I'll promise no angst because... well... yaeh no i can't promise that but I can promise that it will all be oke! I will add more tags as we go along fear not!</p><p>i set up a twitter just for this lol if u wanna follow me u wanna it's @coffeebeanzzzz :)) it'll just be me shitposting about anime tho so count yourself warned</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>